


And the world around us fell away, beneath a moonless sky.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: After The Phantom of The Opera, Before Love Never Dies, F/M, Prequel, Romance, Secret love, Sequel, Unmasked, before the marriage, introspective, one night
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il giorno delle nozze si avvicina e Christine sente che qualcosa di lei si è spento nel momento in cui ha deciso di scegliere Raul; Erik dal canto suo deve prendere una decisione, forse la più dolorosa, ancora più di quando lasciò andare la sua Musa l'ultima volta...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the world around us fell away, beneath a moonless sky.

**Fandom** : The Phantom of the Opèra+LoveNeverDies  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Christine Daaè, Erik/The Phantom, Raul de Chagny.  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Introspettivo, Romantico, Malinconico.  
 **Warning** : Het, missin moments.  
 **Summary** : Il giorno delle nozze si avvicina e Christine sente che qualcosa di lei si è spento nel momento in cui ha deciso di scegliere Raul; Erik dal canto suo deve prendere una decisione, forse la più dolorosa, ancora più di quando lasciò andare la sua Musa l'ultima volta...  
 **Note** : tutto ciò ispirato dal duetto di Christine(Anne O'byrne) ed Erik/ThePhantom (Ben Lewis) "Beneath a moonless sky"  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono (Q_Q) e non ci guadagno nulla.

 

 

 

_**And the world around us fell away,**_

**beneath a moonless sky.  
  
  
**

  
 

 

 

 

 

Christine aveva scelto Raul alla fine. 

Ne era felice, giusto? Era quello che voleva, no? Sposare il visconte e vivere una vita d'amore e pace, ed era quello che l'indomani avrebbe ottenuto... tuttavia, sì, perchè ogni decisione che si rispetti ha sempre un "ma" insito in sè, una parte della sua anima si era spenta.

Quella parte che Erik riusciva ad accendere con la sua sola voce, e forse era questo che l'aveva spaventata: vivere qualcosa di sconosciuto e tragicamente bello, essere costantemente sommersa, travolta, distrutta da quella voce, dalla musica che le nasceva dentro e la possedeva come uno spirito vendicatore, passare quel confine verso l'ignoto di un mondo tenebroso e fatalmente affascinante... eppure solo quando cantava si sentiva completa. 

Christine Daaè era tale solo se riusciva a lasciar libera quella voce, quell'arte che con Raul era destinata semplicemente a spegnersi.

Christine Daaè passò una giornata molto agitata, rinchiusa nella sua stanza, principessa in una torre d'avorio che si era creata da sola; Angelo confinato in paradiso che desiderava assaporare per una volta e l'ultima le fiamme ardenti dell'Inferno.

 

Si era coricata prima del solito, troppo stanca della guerra civile che ancora le infuriava in petto, stanca nell'evitare lo sguardo del suo futuro sposo e di tutti quanti.

Quando riuscì a chiudere gli occhi sognò una maschera bianca e una voce angelica che che, come aveva fatto nei suoi sogni e nei suoi incubi, invocavano il suo nome senza sosta; si svegliò di soprassalto tremando, il cuore che sembrava sul punto di esploderle mentre, in gesti automaticin come se fosse in trance si alzava dal letto e s'infilava la vestaglia, seguendo la voce nel suo cuore fino alla porta d'ingresso e poi fuori, nell'aria gelida della notte, ma lei non aveva freddo: era avvolta dalle ali del suo Angelo.

La notte era buia, senza luna, nessuno poteva notare quella figura pallida avvolta nel bianco della vestaglia mentre si muoveva per le strade, con piedi che seguivano immaginarie strade fatte di note e suoni, senza fallo, sicuri del percorso come se fossero animati di volontà propria.

Una parte della sua mente registrò con sorpresa che non _lui_ si trovava al teatro dell'Opèra, dov'era iniziato tutto, bensì in una stradina laterale che portava a Rue de Rivoli, in un palazzo dall'aspetto fatiscente.

Lì, la musica diventava più forte, la voce fremeva attraverso l'intera struttura e i muri sembravano singhiozzare per un dolore indicibile che avrebbe spezzato il cuore più duro del mondo.

Christine sapeva che era _lui_ e il suo cuore si gonfiò di emozioni diverse.

  
Salì le vecchie scale tremolanti, fino a quello che doveva essere l'ultima camera del piano; la porta era socchiusa e una fioca luce spezzava, come una lama d'oro, l'oscurità totale del corridoio.

Christine, con il cuore che le batteva forte nel petto, carezzò il metallo freddo della maniglia e poi spinse, aprendola definitvamente. 

Quale meraviglia fu nel trovarlo lì, seduto ad un vecchio pianoforte, le spalle ricurve in un gesto di tale sconforto e disperazione da spezzarle il cuore, la schiena che s'agitava presa da singhiozzi disperati, mentre lo sentiva mormorare senza sosta il suo nome.

Si avvicinò sicura, l'istinto di prendere tra le braccia quella creatura desolata ed alleviare il suo dolore si era radicato in lei, che non poteva sopportare di vedere il suo Angelo della Musica ridotto in quello stato, soprattutto a causa sua.

Poggiò delicatamente la mano sulla sua spalla e lo sentì irrigidirsi per la sorpresa e poi, proprio mentre si voltava verso di lei, un colpo di vento, proveniente da una crepa nel muro, spense la candela, rendendo tutto buio. 

L'unica cosa che ancora risplendeva nel buio, erano i suoi occhi dorati.

 

Le afferrò il polso con decisione tale da farle male, mentre con voce furiosa domandava:"Chi è là?"

"Sono io" bisbigliò la donna in risposta, con il cuore in gola, emettendo un debole lamento quando rilasciò il suo polso di scatto.

"Christine." non era domanda, bensì una constatazione piena di incredulità, come se credesse di star sognando.

"Christine" ripetè e la voce si spezzò ancora in un singhiozzo tormentato che si conficcò come una scheggia nel suo cuore.

Dio, che cosa aveva fatto di male? Perchè quella povera creatura doveva torturarsi in quel modo a causa sua? Perchè era colpevole di far soffrire l'uomo che amava realmente? Perchè era stata così debole da scegliere Raul?

"Erik" sussurrò lei, la voce rotta dal pianto, mentre con le mani lo cercava nel buio; lui le afferrò prontamente.

"Non dovoresti essere quì, mia Musa, domani ti sposi, ricordi?" sembarava che ogni parola gli costasse uno sforzo immenso, mentre il tremorìo delle mani le tradivano.

"Sì, è vero, dovrei andare" bisbigliò in risposta ma il suo corpo rimase fermo dov'era, l'anima che bruciava solo al suono della sua voce, risvegliatasi dai mesi passati nel torpore pacifico dell'amore di Raul.

No, non poteva sposare quell'uomo quando era così palese che anima e cuore desideravano perdersi nelle pieghe vellutate dell'anima più bella che avesse conosciuto, così capace di toccare le più alte vette della gioia e i più cupi abissi del dolore e della follia.

Sì, Christine Daaè si era persa in quel labirinto magnifico che era l'anima di Erik e no, non ne voleva uscire.

 

"Dovresti andare" sospirò con dolore Erik, stringendo ancora le sue mani e poi allentando la presa; Christine spaventata dalla possibilità che tutto stesse per finire, gliele strinse, avvicinandolo a sè.

Lo sentì trattenere il fiato mentre gli accarezzava il viso e poi gli portava via la maschera e lui tremò, avvertendo quel tocco gentile e senza esitazione dritto sulla sua anima, il cuore che balbettava sconclusionati battiti.

Alzò la mano e la sovrappose a quella della sua amata, accarezzandole col pollice il polso, lì dove la vita scorreva, dove si creava la più bella melodia che Dio avesse mai creato, e che lui stesso non avrebbe mai potuto creare.

La musica della notte apparteneva tutta ai loro cuori che battevano insieme, risuonando all'unisono con tutti i cuori delle persone che si amavano perdutamente e senza fine, in tutto il globo.

Gli angeli non avrebbero potuto cantare una Lode più bella della loro personalissima melodia che si mischiava alla notte, tessuta su di loro come un mantello.

Nessuna paura, nessuna timidezza o vergogna; lì, in quella stanza, mentre le bocche s'incontravano nel più soffice e timido degli incontri, riscoprendosi e ritrovandosi, c'erano semplicemente un uomo e una donna.

Non c'era Christine, nè Erik e la sua deformità, nè la Parigi addormentata al di fuori del vello oscuro e protettivo della stanza, nè Raul e il matrmonio.

Non c'era null'altro se non loro che si amavano nel richiamo più sublime e, allo stesso tempo, semplice del mondo: la canzone del corpo.

Lo spartito era lì, scritto in ogni piega del corpo pallido e longilineo di lei, negli occhi di brace di lui, nelle sue mani insicure, nelle ossa sporgenti del suo viso e sulla sua lingua, capace di creare, in duetto con quella di Christine, la celebrazione perfetta di quel momento perfetto.

 

Si spogliarono con la timidezza e l'incertezza dei bambini, la candida curiosità e l'emozione di chi si appresta a scoprire posti nuovi, luoghi mai toccati da nessun'altro, mai sfiorati da occhi indiscreti. Erik sospirò d'emozione quando si ritrovò a fissare, abituato com'era a scrutare nell'oscurità, sua eterna e silenziosa amica, la distesa diafana della pelle di Christine, ammirandola ed accarezzandola come fosse stata seta purissima, lattea come il vestito delle vergini.

Alzò lo sguardo verso il suo viso ed incontrò i suoi occhi limpidi ed azzurri, brillanti come piccoli zaffiri nell'oscurità e tutto si cancellò ancora e si confusero i confini e non seppe più dove finiva la sua anima ed iniziava quella di Christine.

"Ti amo" disse, la voce soffocata dalla gioia di poterglielo dire, affidando quel segreto alla sua bocca che si schiuse senza esitazione come fosse un fiore che s'offriva ai raggi del sole.

Non si accorsero nemmeno di essersi distesi, presi da quel personale idillio amoroso: l'unica percezione che avevano era il corpo dell'altro.

Erik accarezzava, baciava, assaporava in uno stato di totale adorazione ogni angolo che potesse raggiungere di Christine, la Dea più bella di tutte e Christine? Oh, Christine lo ricambiava con uguale e forse maggior passione, appropriandosi della sua bocca, sussurrandogli cose che mai, mai e poi mai avrebbe detto a nessun altro. Nemmeno Raul sarebbe stato capace di tirar fuori parole di fuoco dalla sua gola, no, quelle sarebbero rimaste per sempre solo e soltanto del suo Fantasma.

 

Più aumentavano i battiti, più aumentava l'ugenza di rendere ancor più vera ed indelebile quella notte d'amore.

Sospiri, singhiozzi, lievi gemiti e parole d'amore si mischiavano, si scontravano, si soffocavano e si univano avvolgendoli e saturando la stanza le cui mura non singhiozzavano più ma cantavano dolci parole d'amore.

Un canto che, come quello degli angeli, risvegliò i cuori spenti del mondo, rispolverando la passione seppellita sotto la maschera del pudore e del taboo. 

Quale limite poteva esserci all'amore? Quale convenzione poteva bloccare la passione di chi si amava? 

Si unirono come il cielo e il mare all'orizzonte e poi ancora e ancora, donandosi tutto quello che potevano dare, prendendo tutto ciò che l'altro poteva offrire liberi di vivere il loro amore senza paure.

Una notte infinita, quella, che li coprì come una madre quando chiusero gli occhi, ancora stretti l'uno nell'altro.

Erik fissava il volto addormentato di Christine, e lo accarezzò per l'ultima volta con la punta delle dita.

No, adesso che aveva conosciuto la felicità non avrebbe potuto obbligarla a vivere nell'ombra con lui; Christine era troppo bella e preziosa perchè il mondo ne venisse privato. Certo, la gelosia gli infiammava le vene quando pensava che avrebbe sposato Raul, ma le cose dovevano andare così e poi.... aveva paura. Adesso che l'incanto si era rotto e il sole era prossimo a risorgere e spazzare via quella notte Christine avrebbe visto tutto con la ragione e allora avrebbe visto con chiarezza la sua deformità, la bruttezza delsuo essere e l'avrebbe odiato.

L'amava troppo per poter sopportare di essere abbandonato ancora, questa volta sarebbe stato lui ad abbandonare.

"Addio" le sussurrò a fior di labbra, poi, prese quel poco che aveva e svanì nel buio.

 

Christine fissava il mantello che Erik le aveva lasciato, piangendo.

Aveva deciso di dichiarargli il suo amore, di giurargli che l'avrebbe seguito ovunque, anche all'inferno e lui... se n'era andato.

Era una punizione quella, per quando lei aveva scelto Raul, per savargli la vita? 

No, di questo era certa. La prova era l'articolo di giornale dove si annunciavano le sue nozze con Raul bagnato di lacrime; lo provava il fatto che l'aveva amata con tutto se stesso quella notte e che avrebbe continuato a farlo; le aveva lasciato il mantello affinchè ritornasse a casa.

Christine sapeva anche che, nonstante avrebbe sposato Raul da lì a poche ore, nel suo cuore avrebbe sempre amato il suo Angelo della Musica.


End file.
